


花舞一朝春

by windyskys



Category: Tangpoet
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 22:58:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17775827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windyskys/pseuds/windyskys
Summary: 情人节当然是要送花





	花舞一朝春

闷头扎在工作中一整日，忙得脚不沾地，甫一下班，杜甫又急匆匆地收拾东西打算走人回家。对桌的同事还在慢悠悠整理文件，看杜甫一副归心似箭的样子，笑得促狭：“莫非今儿有美人相候？”  
……家里那位虽然生得一副成天祸祸小姑娘的模样，倒也算不上美人。杜甫笑了笑，也不辩解，同事看在眼里当作默认，挑了挑眉：“真的？小杜你可以啊，平时都看不出来！”  
“工作前就在处了。”  
杜甫架了架手上的包，同事见他这副架势，爽快地摆摆手：“行了，今天就不缠着你八卦了，快去吧！唉，留工友我一条单身狗……”  
“明天见。”杜甫弯了弯嘴角告别道。  
而待他挤着晚高峰攒簇的人群，跌跌撞撞出了地铁，顶凛冽的寒风七拐八绕时，才明白同事为何说了那样一番话。手挽手情侣的浓度直线上升，空气里浮动着某种甜腻的味道，就连路上唯一一座报刊亭都摆了一排玫瑰花，鲜嫩欲滴的，用彩纸精致地包起来了——对了，今天是情人节啊。  
杜甫犹豫着，还是停下来，说：“大爷，来一束花吧。”  
“好嘞，唷，这不是小杜吗？原来你也有女朋友？”大爷抬了抬老花镜，认出是这个经常会来买些报刊杂志的年轻的熟客，张口和同事的腔调一模一样。杜甫回以微笑，念着大爷的心脏，想了想还是没告诉他这花即将要送到您老另一个熟客手里。他包好花，复而拐进旁边的药店里，买了一盒退烧贴，这才又赶起路，穿过一对对踱步着你侬我侬的小情侣，兀自趋步走着。  
路的尽头是他所有迫切、缱绻和牵挂的叶落归根。

 

“太白？”  
室内是昏暗的，没有开灯，暖意融化了挂在眉间的寒风。杜甫跺了跺脚，蹭着暖气，觉得身上终于不冷了，便拎着花和药盒径往卧室走去，又喊了句：“太白。”  
依旧没有应答。  
卧室门虚掩着，里头也只开了一盏昏黄的小灯，给床上阖眼安眠的人披上一层迷蒙的光。杜甫轻手轻脚探了进去，依床坐着，似乎又犹豫了一会儿，终于很轻很柔地，指尖搭上那人的发，舒展着的眉眼，最后贴上他的脸颊。  
李白便在这个时候睁开眼来。  
“……太白，你没睡着。”  
“你的手太冰，冻着我了，”李白笑眯眯地，被窝里探出一只手，牢牢覆住杜甫的手不放，“快来暖暖。”  
“胡闹，我在暖气片上烤了好一会儿呢。”杜甫回嘴道，手却一时抽不开，手心紧紧贴着李白柔软的、炽热的脸颊，似乎还被他轻轻蹭了几下。但旋即李白便撇开他的手，兀自低声咳嗽了几声。杜甫叹了口气，另一只手靠上李白的额头：“似乎还在发热啊……怎么样，感觉好点了吗？药吃了吗？中午炖的粥喝掉了吗？”  
“我好歹也平安活了三十多年。”  
“别说，我一直在思考你这个自理能力，是怎么活到现在的。”杜甫嘟哝着，顺势开始蹂躏李白的脸颊，引得对方不满地抗议，但声音还是沙哑的，有气无力着。年假过完，两人还没聚着几天，李白便突然病倒了，半夜高烧被送去医院挂水，着实把杜甫吓了一跳；他怀疑就是春节这几天李白缺了他的看护不知道自己作了什么死，不好好吃饭睡觉穿衣服、还连日酗酒之类的，如今一朝爆发，床上躺了一日似乎还没好多少。那边李白在他的揉捏下兀自软软地挣扎，一再证明自己已经好好吃饭吃药了，才从杜甫的魔爪下逃离。他缩进被窝里一翻身，看到杜甫撂在床头的东西，突然哑哑地笑起来：“哟！难得小杜也有一番情趣。”  
那束玫瑰正躺在那儿。  
数量并不多，五六株扎在一起，衬花也是常见的满天星，普通得甚至有点烂俗，现在却变得格外妍丽夺目，在此间蜜一样的灯光下，也从花蕊中流淌出蜜一样的甘美。  
杜甫突然不好意思了起来。  
“咳、路过大爷那儿，照顾一下他生意……今天是情人节。”  
李白也有点点惊讶。“原来如此，我也忘了。”  
“是吧，我俩都不常过这种洋节的。什么圣瓦伦丁，哪有刘郎仙苑的故事有意思……”杜甫又轻咳了几声，口中飘着无关的话。但眼看李白撑着自己从被窝里略微坐起来，脸上洋溢着某种兴味的、又分明有几分期待的笑容，他也没法再说下去；深吸一口气，扯过那束花，规规矩矩地注视着李白，杜甫将那满怀的香气向他面前送去，眼底尽是郑重的柔情。  
“太白，情人节快乐。”  
“……”  
李白溺在这样的柔情里，竟然怔愣了半秒，才反应过来地接下，一边装得若无其事地说：“难得我们小杜这么有心，晚上出去走走，手拉手秀秀恩爱啥的怎么样？”  
“挺幼稚的。”  
话没说完，李白又忍不住咳嗽起来，皱着眉似乎不太舒服。杜甫赶忙把他塞回被子里，一边说：“而且看你这病恹恹的样子，还是好好待在床上歇着吧。我去倒点热水。”

照顾生病的李白说难不难，说简单也不简单，病后的谪仙子会变得……似乎有些孩子气。掐着时间也该吃药了，杜甫便端着药和水一起过来，李白抱着花正躺得百无聊赖，被他扶起来后，果不其然说：“喂我嘛。”  
杜甫表示投降。“啊——”  
“不是这样喂的。”  
“那要怎样？”  
杜甫一手端着水，一手拿着药片，突然有种不祥的预感。李白托着他的手含了一口水后，仰身便凑上他的嘴唇。牙关被轻易地撬开，温热的水顺着缠绵的舌送进来。李白的口腔比平时烫一些，诱他的舌头进行更深入的探索，细密扫过每一寸腔壁，搜刮液体和氧气。这个热烈的吻结束后，杜甫已有些气息不稳，李白也好不到哪里去，微微喘息着，笑容却蛊惑人心：“佳节难得，春宵莫负唷小杜，还是来做点情人才能做的事……怎么样？”  
“胡闹，你还烧着。”  
手上的东西束缚着行动，杜甫只能任由李白攀附上他的肩颈，叼起他的耳垂，一边有一下没一下地咬着，含含糊糊道：“小病不碍事啦，做点运动有利于排汗。”  
“太白！”  
发丝扫过敏感的耳廓，阵阵麻痒让杜甫险些拿不住杯子。始作俑者却只管把他往床上带，但似乎病体实在疲软，只闹出细密的挣扎般的小动作；言语攻势却强力得多，混杂热乎乎的吐息，丝一样游进他耳里，伶牙俐齿便罢了，巧言令色或许也不过如此……杜甫说：“至少先把药吃了。”  
李白低笑：“色厉内荏。”  
“……等会儿就让你说不出话。”

他们又开始接吻。药片与水由杜甫的唇舌渡来，李白依言尽数咽下，和着杜甫的唾液，倒是后知后觉想起传染的问题。杜甫简短地说：“你负责。”  
“好了好了，我知错……唔。”  
杜甫的手已经探入他松松垮垮的睡衣底下，熟练地爱抚起这具身躯，指尖轻柔地划过腰侧、脐眼和背脊。这几处敏感带早被探得明白，李白忠实地开始喘息，一边不甘示弱抻下杜甫的衣物。二人很快赤诚相对，或者说几乎赤诚相对，余几件松松垮垮挂在身上的，便已迫不及待相拥于床。李白甩甩睡衣的袖子，埋怨道：“先让我把这件脱了。”  
“会着凉。”  
“杜子美你傻了吗……呜、哈！”  
杜甫撩起那件形同虚设的上衣，口舌对准的是李白似乎比平日更红艳的乳头。那处本不具有能带来快感的构造，此刻被杜甫温热的口腔包裹着，灵活的舌头舔舐着，间而轻微的噬咬，竟也带来某种瘙痒的刺激，顺着细微的神经引起全身的颤栗。杜甫舔得不亦乐乎，一个玩够了便转向另一边，很快两乳都挺立胀大，沾着水光，泛出鲜艳而诱人的色泽，而它们的主人亦已经情动，脸上蔓延同样诱人的潮红。  
……任人采撷的玫瑰。  
杜甫又开始吻他。李白自然不知道杜甫在想些什么，只缠绵地回应这个吻，身体则因快感而发热、颤抖。本来就够热了。他迷迷糊糊地想。低烧的脑袋始终压着某种昏昏乎乎的感觉，好像在软绵绵的云里飘。现在则随着杜甫的挑逗，慢慢地向上升，向那极乐的天堂飘去。杜甫早就发现了李白的异常。身体是滚烫的，泛着不正常的热红，也更柔软，更依从，一点点蹂躏都会留下痕迹似的，像一节橡皮泥一般可爱。  
杜甫也正在这么做。  
柔软的脸颊，微微泛红的眼角，象牙似的颈，睡衣向下滑落遮不住的锁骨，他一寸寸地吻过去，或轻或重，或舔舐或噬咬，留下若有若无的印子。李白很受用。他无意识地漏出几声呻吟，双腿轻轻踢动着，分不清是催促还是抗拒。杜甫轻笑了一声，帮他理好身上衣服，下一刻指尖便探入那隐秘的甬道。  
李白急促地呼吸着。  
润滑被杜甫沿着穴口和手指湿淋淋糊了一大团，但似乎用不上。穴里面软得很，又湿又热的，一戳就流出一点水，轻易吞下了那根手指。李白现在是一副任他摆布的样子。他只管攥着被子哑哑地呻吟，上身略微起伏，下体则被杜甫肆意玩弄。绵软的内壁对异物的进入几乎做不了任何抵抗，很快就吞下了更多手指，还嫌不够一样，紧紧吸吮着。淫液混杂着早已被含得融化的润滑剂，在杜甫手指进出间，咕噗咕噗的水声听得真切，李白脸上红热更甚。  
他早已勃起了，料想杜甫也如此，但自己脑袋浑浑的，却远不如对方游刃有余。硬挺的阴茎偶尔得到了几分照顾，却惹来更多的不满足。而杜甫甚至吻上了他的大腿根部，轻轻噬咬着那处敏感的肌肤，舌苔扫过最娇嫩的部位，引他不自觉拔高了呻吟：“呜、哈啊，小杜……！”  
李白几乎要以为自己就会这么射出来。  
高热的身体竟然不可思议地敏感，又没什么抵抗力气，只有快感一波波袭来，比平日百倍的刺激，侵蚀着本来就不甚清醒的脑袋。他开始觉得有点自讨苦吃了。  
杜甫其实也不太好受。这样软软的、虚弱的李白真是别样地可口，浑身上下都泛娇艳的红，像一枚熟透了的果实，一掐就能出水。但念着恋人的病，他依然处处谨慎。此时他便安抚性地揉了揉李白的臀，在这苍白而柔嫩的部位烙下赤红的痕迹。  
“你、故意的……吧……”  
李白破碎地呻吟着，一边咬牙切齿，紧接着双腿就被杜甫架起。硕大的前端被肠壁热切地迎接着，柔软地舒张着，杜甫很轻易地便撑开内穴，一寸寸抚平肠道的皱褶，犹自感受到对方湿热的吸吮，似乎还想要更深一点。此时口舌之利只像是猫儿轻轻的爪牙了，挠得杜甫也忍不住长长的呻吟，确认李白接受无碍后，便大力地顶弄，邀对方一同沉溺于情欲中。李白很快沉沦，也没有挣扎的力气，过热的神智已被快感占据。他软软地攀着杜甫，眼睫毛不住颤动，口中则断断续续泻出沙哑的呜咽，像是磨花的珍珠，一颗一颗倒进杜甫的耳朵，又变作甘甜而炽热的气流。  
勾起他所有潜藏的欲望和情思。  
不知是因为生病发烧，还是什么其他原因，今日的李白可谓是难得的——可以称为柔顺，只管敞开身体，任他驰骋。杜甫也欣然接受邀约，俯身扣住李白的手，与他十指交缠。他每一下都顶弄到最深处，破开紧致的肠壁，摩擦间带去过电般的刺激，李白便酸软地逸出几声呻吟。  
随着他的动作，李白只无自觉战栗着，脸上满溢恍惚的迷乱。他的下体已经汁水淋漓，分不清润滑和体液，好像是杜甫操得他又湿又软地，穴里不停地流出水来，两人交合处一片黏腻。敏感腺体很快被找到，杜甫便直往那里捅，很快激得李白连哭叫都发不出声，内壁更颤抖地绞紧杜甫那物事。杜甫也沉浸于极乐中，迷蒙地凑上李白的双唇，得到同样柔情蜜意的回应。  
李白只感觉浑身烧得火热，柴木不是什么流感病毒，而是身上之人绵长而深邃的情意。神魂早已融化得七七八八，骨肉也快被烧没了，水一样流淌。他用发昏的脑袋追逐着杜甫的舌头，身体则任由杜甫去肆意地捉弄，尽情地服侍；依旧飘飘地在云端，其他感知都已消失，唯余下体那处兀自与杜甫火热地交缠，灭顶的快感一阵又一阵，他几乎要招架不住。呜、哈啊，不行了，李白本能地求饶。可在杜甫当真应了他，只用龟头缓慢地碾磨过内壁的时候，他又忍不住低泣着渴求，渴求填补那样蚀骨的空虚。大抵是被捉弄了，但秋后算账也不迟，李白泄愤似咬上杜甫的唇，一边迷迷糊糊地妥协了——此时春宵正好，只管享受眼前欢愉便是。  
杜甫知道李白快要高潮了。他熟知这具身体，熟知每一个颤抖的角度，每一寸肌肤的颜色。李白此刻胸膛正剧烈地颤抖着，上身长长向后仰去，仿佛脱水的鱼儿，正在攫取生命最后的活力。杜甫刻意加快抽插的速度，大力地、坚挺地冲撞进去，李白便战栗着，嗓子本来就哑得厉害，这番折腾以后几乎发不出声音了，只细碎地呻吟低唤：小杜、哈啊，小杜。  
杜甫俯下身去，李白的吐息轻而炽热：  
“美人……如花、隔云端。”  
他不知道什么时候，去抽了那束玫瑰里的一株过来。所幸被细心地剪掉了刺，李白便持着，绵乎乎地抬手，有点颤抖又有点脱力，一面恍惚地笑着，总算是将它别在杜甫的耳间；是那种朦胧的、柔软的，宛如春夜月下花的影子一般的笑容。  
杜甫感到自己的心脏有力地振动了一下。  
花瓣覆在耳际，触感甜淡，是否衬他的脸如霞明玉映一般，才引得李白露出这般表情？杜甫无暇顾及，松散别着的花枝很快滑落，李白却也无暇顾及了。他很快又迷在杜甫带来的疾风骤雨般的快感里，依顺杜甫的顶弄，无声地呜咽，不多时就要攀上高潮。他们紧密地结合着，快感双倍地蔓延，谁也不愿意放开彼此，最后也紧拥对方，相继释放了出来。


End file.
